Darkness at Forks High
by ergerica
Summary: Bella thought she was rid of him after that horrible summer but little does she know that Edward Cullen never gives up. Especially when he wants something and that something is her. Darkward. Don't like don't read.


Darkness at Forks High

I didn't know how he got here. Though I was going to find out. But right now all I know is that he is sitting right next to me and is going to be my partner for the next school year.

"Why are you here?" I whispered so none of my classmates could hear me .Even though pretty much everyone was staring at the new kid so they oculd probably hear me. "You know why." he said simply while his fingers went through his bronze hair. That hair was really all over the place. I used to love that hair. "No I don't Edward just tell me why you're here because it's not like you have to go to school anyways."

It was true though, he didn't have to come to this stupid school because he had his own tutor courtesy of father dearest of course. It just made me sick to know how spoiled he was. "Oh my sweet and dear Isabella you should know I'm here for you of course." His voice was really deep and sexy. Wait sexy?! What the hell Bella I thought you were over him. Shut up you stupid voice!

"First of all don't call me Isabella and second of all we broke up." I was trying to sound confident but my voice cracked at the end. "No we didn't we just took a break. But guess what? Breaks over."

He said his voice cocky, confident and deep Just so... Edward but I didn't love him anymore or at least I told myself that everyday. The teacher looked at us and and gave me a reprimanding look. But didn't look at Edward probably because he was new. Well he wasn't new to me! "Senor Cullen sabe hablar espanol?" asked "Si lo hablo perfectamente bien." he said his voice deep and loud enough so she could hear him. A lot of students were already staring at him, But when he said that every single head was turned to him and I couldn't help but blush, I so hated attention. The teacher looked at Edward Impressed and went back to her lesson leaving us alone. But no one was paying attention to her oh no, everyone was looking at Edward Cullen himself. I just wanted to get out here and to English so I could see Alice and get away from him. Why wasn't that stupid bell ringing already? Was it really hot in there or is it just me? Edward turned his head to me and he looked like he was about to say something. But right there the bell rang. Oh thank you God! I quickly got up with my stuff and left but of course just as I was getting to my locker someone grabbed my arm. I already knew who it was of course.

"What do you want? I asked, while still trying to get out of his grip."You." He said simply. "Well you had me and I'm never letting you get me again!"

I yelled so someone would hear me and help me because I didn't want him here or at least I told myself that. But no one was there everyone had probably gone to class.

"Yes, I did have you I still want you but you left me. I left you alone for a bit so you could have your fun, but guess what? Funs over now though Isabella."He growled. Now I'm going to walk you to your class whether you like it or not."He said in a really menacing voice.

I wasn't scared though, I was used to Edward like this.

"How can you walk me if you don't know where it is?" I told him tauntingly.

"You will tell me," He ordered and growled again. The growling was always so annoying, it made him sound like an animal but I guess that's what he was anyways.

"Or what?" "Or this." He pulled me close to him and kissed me, kissed me hard. He wasn't being gentle, oh not at all his lips were so soft yet hard against mine.

This kiss was too strong to good, "Move with me damn it" He whispered against my lips. And I did. It felt so good I love the way he bit my lips but then he pulled away and looked at me through his emerald green eyes and smirked. "I knew you still had feelings for me." He said and instead of walking me to English he walked away before I could say anything.

The jerk! I didn't like him no I didn't like him, I loved him absolutely loved him but I couldn't be with him after he did to me.

No matter how much my heart yearned for him. I walked to English before I started crying and checked my phone on the way there for the time. Damn I was fifteen minutes late and Mr. Mason didn't tolerate tardiness.

I walked into the classroom and everyone's eyes were on me and Mr. Mason was glaring at me for disrupting his class. I quickly walked into my seat next to Alice my little pixie friend and she stared at me asking about what happened quietly, but I ignored her because I couldn't tell her I couldn't tell anyone or he would hurt me.

Again.

The rest of the class went as usual but I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. As the bell rang Alice got up quickly and left. The reason for this was because her next class was Biology and it was all the way across from this side of the school so she had to hurry to not be late, thank God for that. At least I won't be bombarded with questions, I thought as I walked out of the classroom but my cheerful thoughts quickly vanished when I bumped into someone and no just someone but him. Why do I attract so much bad luck ? I thought to myself and groaned inwardly. Just as I was about to get away from him, he grabbed me by the waist and as I looked around I noticed that we were in the hall now and everyone that was there was whispering and watching us. Great let the rumors begin.

I looked at Edward's beautiful but cold emerald eyes and he was staring intently at me not noticing the stares that everyone was giving us. I loved him but I , I couldn't be with him no no no no you can't fall for him again Bella I told to myself. But it was just so easy to fall for those eyes too bad that when you get past his looks there is nothing else there .

Edward's hands suddenly started going down to my behind. Why does he do this ? Does he not notice the people around staring ?

"No Edward." I whispered my voice low enough for him to hear since he was so close to me."What's wrong you don't like it ?" Like it ? Of course I like it Edward but I can't tell you that! I screamed in my head. It was just that it was so humiliating this was so going to somehow get to my dad I just know it! "No it's the people." I whispered to him again Edward looked up and looked around at everyone as if noticing them for the first time.

The were all looking at us as if they didn't believe what their eyes were seeing what so a cute guy can't be with dorky Bella? people are so judgmental!

"What are you all looking at?" Edward yelled at them and quickly everyone left the hall and went to their respective classes but when everyone left I still had two problems still had his hands on my butt. 2. I had to get to class.

"Good no we're alone." he told me and tried to kiss me but I pulled away. "Edward I have to get to class." "You can be a little late can't you ?" He murmuring against my ear ,nibbling it slightly.

"No Edward absolutely not!" "Fine what do you have next ?" he asked and freed my body of his hold. " Gym." I told him. Grudgingly I didn't want another show like the one in the morning. "Hmm,"

he pulled out his schedule and quickly looked at it. "Looks like I have that next. Lead the way my Isabella." He said to me. "I'm not yours!" I screamed at him." while walking to get to gym and leaving him behind. This class was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
